


Mornin'

by AliNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNovak/pseuds/AliNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sam knows. We all know.</p></blockquote>





	Mornin'

Sam woke up early that morning. He had found a possible case the previous night so he had some research to do. He was walking through the corridors with a cup of coffee in one hand. He passed in front of Cas' room when the door opened. He turned around to say good morning but he was a little bit surprised when he discovered that it wasn't Cas. Dean was closing the door very quietly. A tired but happy smile on his lips. He was wearing a Zep tee with boxers. He turned around and saw Sam. The smile was vanished. 

Sam giggled. "Mornin'." He said.

"M-morning." Dean answered awkwardly. "I- I just-"

"Yeah, Dean. I know." Sam said with a wide smile on his face.

He continued his way through the corridors shaking happily his head. Dean was very surprised. He was expecting a different reaction from Sam. Something awkward, an explanation maybe? But there was nada. He stood there for a minute with a confused look, then,  _that_ smile was back on his lips and he made his way to the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam knows. We all know.


End file.
